The present invention relates to security systems for home and business and, more particularly, to security systems employing video cameras for visually monitoring areas of concern. Specifically, it relates to a family of improvements to video security systems. It relates to a television set being employed for normal television viewing and being switched to be the monitor of the security system only upon the happening of a security violation event as sensed by a sensor. It relates to the switching capability being built into a dual-deck VCR along with the ability to reset the system to normal television watching by means of the remote control for the VCR. It further relates to video cameras being made easily adjustable and relocateable by the use of a bi-directional wireless transmission system linking the cameras to a base station and monitor whereby video is sent from the cameras and control signals to adjust the field of view of the cameras are sent without the need for connecting cables. It still further relates to a video camera mounted on a mobile platform so as to be moveable and guidable to locations within a security monitoring area.
Video security systems as employed in homes and businesses have been quick to note the benefits of using video equipment as part of the system. Security guards can quickly switch from viewing one area under video surveillance to another area without ever having to leave their main security office. The cameras can be made to pan and zoom so as to modify the field of view. Banks, for example, cycle through the cameras mounted throughout the area and record the signal therefrom so as to have a video record for the past period of time in case any problems arise.
The foregoing seem idyllic and, as to many aspects thereof, it is. Certainly, it is better than before video equipment was made available for such uses. But, there are aspects of prior art video security systems which make them far from ideal. The esthetics of installation are one. When the first security-monitoring video systems were installed, it was typically into existing facilities such as banks, and the like, which were willing to put up with unsightly bundles of coaxial cables strung throughout their otherwise well-decorated offices to achieve the benefits that video provided for security purposes. Not only were the cables unsightly; but, it was apparent to anyone wishing to rob or embezzle from the bank that the simple application of wirecutters to the video cables removed their threat to identification and recognition. Thus, in new construction the banks were quick to specify that the cables for the video portions of the security system were to be routed through the walls along with the rest of the security wiring. As any security expert will tell you, however, you cannot find the ideal placement for camera until the building is constructed, the furniture and other equipment is placed, and people are working in the environment. With the wiring in the walls, movement of a video camera to a better location for viewing and security purposes became a difficult or impossible task. Not only that, whether the wires are inside or outside the walls, the security guards monitoring the system can only see what is within the range of movement (if any) or view of the cameras.
Another problem with prior art video security systems is that they are dedicated to twenty-four hour security purposes regardless of the other activities taking place in the area. In a large security installation having a central point from which the video monitor or monitors can be watched, such dedicated equipment is not troublesome. Even for a small business installation where a small monitor next to a receptionist's desk constantly displays an entryway outside of the normal field of vision, a dedicated camera connected to a dedicated monitor is not a problem or inconvenience. In a home environment on the other hand, for example, it is not normally desirable to have a monitor in the living room next to the television set displaying the view of the yard in the event that unauthorized persons enter. Likewise, while it may be nice to know who is at your front door when the bell rings and small, cheap, dedicated equipment for the purpose is certainly available, again it is not normally desirable to have a monitor in the living room next to the television set displaying the view of the entry in the event that someone comes.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements to video security systems which make the relocation of mounted cameras a quick and easy matter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide improvements to video security systems which make the use of mobile cameras a practical and inexpensive alternative or addition.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide improvements to video security systems which allow a normal television set to be employed as the security monitor in an only-as-needed capacity.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide improvements to video security systems which allows a first signal into a security monitor to be interrupted and superceded on an as-needed basis.
Other objects and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows hereinafter when taken in conjunction with the drawing figures which accompany it.